Kazi
Kazi is a sarcastic Matoran of Ice who was a member of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. Biography Pre-Voya Nui Kazi, like the other Matoran on Voya Nui, was sent to the Maker Karzahni for repair, due to a problem with his ability to work. However, Karzahni's poor rebuilding skills resulted in Kazi's form being smaller and weaker. To compensate for his failures, Karzahni armed Kazi and the other Matoran with weapons, bestowing Kazi with a pair of Echo Forks. From there, he was sent to the Southern Continent, and a small village near it's center. Eventually, an earthquake, triggered by the Great Cataclysm, caused a section of the continent to break off. This fragment shot upwards out of the continent's dome and onto the surface of Aqua Magna, creating the Isle of Voya Nui. Voya Nui After the traumatic events of the Great Cataclysm, Kazi started keeping a journal of his personal thoughts on the daily struggle for survival on the island. Along with the other Matoran of Voya Nui, Kazi survived at least two hurricanes. Prior to one of these storms, Kazi heard an old Ta-Matoran's prediction of it, being impatient with him. Kazi later informed the Matoran in the village of the need to evacuate. While they were evacuating, Kazi was informed by Piruk that Dalu had left the Matoran's cave shelter to see the hurricane. Kazi promptly went after Dalu to make her return to safety of the shelter, saving her from a falling tree before being rescued from a deadly fall himself by Axonn. He later helped in rebuilding the village. When the Piraka invaded Voya Nui, posing as heroic Toa, Kazi was appointed foreman of one of two groups of Matoran assigned to drill holes in the sides of Mount Valmai to allow the lava to flow out. Later, before the formal creation of the Voya Nui Resistance Team but after Garan discovered the true identity of the Piraka, Kazi helped Garan strike the first blow against the Piraka by stealing a Zamor Launcher that Piraka Avak had just finished crafting. Kazi was not among the Matoran who went to the village for a "meeting" when the Piraka launched their attack, enslaving most of the population. It was also Kazi who first noticed the arrival of the Toa Nuva, though like the other Matoran, he didn't know what to think about them, believing them to be another possible threat. During the Voya Nui Resistance Team's brief clash with the Toa Nuva after the latter's defeat at the hands of the Piraka, Kazi was flash-frozen by Kopaka after the Matoran continuously attacked the Toa. He was later unfrozen, and allied with the Toa Nuva to try and get their equipment back, and defeat the Piraka. Though they caught the Piraka off guard, all six Matoran and Toa Nuva were incapacitated by a fallen Order of Mata Nui member named Brutaka. Kazi and the other Matoran later came to, and helped rescue Garan from the Chamber of Truth, and escaped the Piraka Stronghold. When the Resistance Team met up with the new Toa Inika, Kazi and Balta led Hewkii and Matoro to meet Axonn. Along the way, Kazi and Balta startled each other by simultaneously revealing that they knew of Axonn. As the Toa Inika and Piraka waged a desperate race to the Kanohi Ignika, Legendary Mask of Life, the Voya Nui Resistance Team searched the Piraka Stronghold for the missing Toa Nuva. Working together, Kazi and Garan blasted down the door to the Toa Nuva's prison chamber. Soon after, Axonn summoned the entire Matoran population of Voya Nui and led them into the Nui Caves in preparation for the descent of Voya Nui to the Southern Continent. Kazi is currently still with the other Matoran of Voya Nui, back on the Southern Continent. When Makuta Teridax was killed while in control of the Matoran Universe, Kazi relocated to Spherus Magna, along with all the other Matoran, to continue their lives. Abilities & Traits .]] Like most other Ko-Matoran, Kazi is cold and quiet. He thinks realistically and is constantly annoyed with Velika's habit of speaking in riddles. He despised Voya Nui and always looked at the empty half of the glass. But after a hurricane, he started to look on the bright side. Kazi was the first resident of Voya Nui to meet Axonn, although he kept Axonn's existence a secret at his request. Additionally, when the Piraka invaded Voya Nui, Kazi was initially the only one with an idea of why they were on the island. Tools Kazi carries twin Echo Forks, which, when slammed together, create a deafening sound wave. Appearances *''Hope'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Matoran Escape'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Military Category:Matatu Wearers